crashbandicootfandomcom-20200223-history
Snow Job
|relictimes = : 2:12:10 : 2:08:00 : 2:04:40 |prev = Ruined |next = Ace of Space}}Snow Job (しろくまに きをつけろ！ lit. Beware of the White Bear! in Japanese) is the eleventh level and is the first stage in the third warp room in Crash Bandicoot: The Huge Adventure. It is the final snow-themed level in the game and features another Polar/yeti chase. Time Trial Tips Here are some helpful tips to help players perform their best on the time trial for this level. For this, it is assumed that the player has defeated Cortex and therefore has the Crash Dash super power. *At the start, clear out the two bears and crate on the starting platform. Then hit the timer. *Make sure to jump to hit the first Aku Aku mask of the level. *Near the end of the first section, there is an icy platform with a nitro crate on the right side. The first Aku Aku mask should be sacrificed here. By starting a death tornado spin attack at the proper time, Crash can plow through this nitro crate and the next set of TNT crates, while only sacrificing one Aku Aku mask. This is the fastest way to get through that part. *During the chase section, always press B to make Crash and Polar move fast. It is fastest to stay straight as much as possible, except that Crash should hit all time crates and avoid mines and other obstacles. Also, Crash should move as needed to hit all speed turbo pads. If Crash must avoid hazards, such as penguins, electric fences, mines, or nitro crates, it is faster to move around them instead of jumping over them when possible. The only times that the player should jump in this section are the places where it is impossible to simply move around enemies and obstacles. This strategy is also true for the chase sections in other snow levels in this game. *Spinning is faster than jumping, so when there is a crate or enemy in the way, spin it instead of jumping over it. *The chase section is a mess of all sorts of different obstacles. It takes a lot of practice to go fast through that section without hitting any obstacles. To get through this section fast without hitting obstacles also requires playing it enough to memorize when to jump and where to move when. For beginners, it is possible to get a platinum relic on this level while having a messy run through the chase section and going slow. However, if everything is done perfectly, then it is possible to break the platinum relic time by over 40 seconds. Types of crates *Aku Aku Crate *Arrow Crate - iron *Basic Crate *Bounce Crate *Checkpoint Crate *Crash Crate *Nitro Crate *Nitro Switch Crate *? Crate *Time Crate (2/3 seconds) *TNT Crate Hazard Count *Polar Bears: 5 *Penguins: 7 **Sliding Penguins: 10 *Seals: 2 *Mines: 27 *Electric Fences: 20 *Rock Walls: 12 *Log Crushers: 3 Stage Parameters Walkthrough Crash Bandicoot XS 101% & All Platinums Part 13 (Snow Job) Trivia *The three sections of this level are loaded separately. If Crash doesn't hit a checkpoint in the final section and then dies, he will return to the start of the final section instead of the last checkpoint hit in the yeti chase. The exception is during time trial mode where any death will return Crash to the start of the level. The other two snow levels in the game work the same way. it:Scende la neve Category:Levels Category:Crash Bandicoot: The Huge Adventure Category:Snow/Ice Levels Category:Chase Levels Category:Riding levels Category:Levels with Bonus Rounds